With the development of various types of intelligent sports devices, more and more sports devices are equipped with intelligent apparatus to perform intelligent tracking of the sports devices, for example, sensing speed change of a sports device when the sports device is in a moving state, and in turn, measuring a speed of the sports device.
It is known a method for measuring a speed of a sports device is calculating a linear speed of the sports device as a ratio of a moving distance to a time period by means of a stopwatch.
Specifically, firstly a moving distance is acquired, then a time period is measured by the stopwatch, and finally a speed is calculated. However, in this method, if the stopwatch has a significant error, the speed measured for the sports device will be disadvantageous of a low credibility.